party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Info Sonic the Hedgehog is a blue hedgehog whose alignment is good like for example, Wreck It-Ralph and other games,TV shows, and comics He only made some cameo appearance. For more info about him, click over here. Look His fur color is blue. His eye color is emerald while his shoes are red. For his classic appearance, it is the same but his eye color is black. In Super Smash Bros. Series In SSBB Sonic first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl(SSB3) as an unlockable. How to Unlock To unlock him, you must: *Play 300 Brawls *Complete Classic Mode with 10 different characters(any one) *Have a total of 10 hours or more in Brawl Mode *Complete the the final level before fighting Tabuu. Description The one whose Smash appearance has been most desired dashes in from far away at supersonic speed. Sonic the Hedgehog crashes headlong into battle! Special Moves The original Sonic the Hedgehog game used only one button. I think its simple yet exhilarating play was its virtue. And given that this game’s controls are also simple, I think it personifies his distinct characteristics. Side Special:Spin Dash sonic_071011a.jpg|Yeah, you have to have this. Hop into a supersonic Spin Dash. If you charge it up just a bit, your speed will increase. It’s also possible to rise up while spinning. SP1.jpg|Spin Dash, jump. A two-hit combo SP2.jpg|Then keep pursuing with a midair attack! SP3.jpg|And do a Spin Dash in midair to return. That, too? Down Special:Spin Charge By holding the Control Stick down and tapping the special-move button, you charge up your spin and do a Spin Dash. This may feel better for some—there’s no pop. SC.jpg|KEEEEEEEEEE! Up Special:Spring Jump And his up special move is the Spring Jump. That spring launches you wayyy up in the air. SJ1.jpg|That’s high! You might not use it on the ground much, but rumor has it that if you do, the spring that remains can be used by other characters. SJ2.jpg|Ah! It’s true. Notes He is also the fastest character in the game, even faster than Captain Falcon(fastest character in SSB2). His attacks are the same in SSF2, but the special attacks are different. The side special is a Spin Dash that can be move back and forth. His down attack can be only push forward and commonly can't be stop unless if he hits a wall or opponent. Gallery sonic_071010d.jpg sonic_071010b.jpg sonic_071010c.jpg sonic_071010a.jpg In SSB4 At 10/1/2013, he was confirmed to be in SSB4. In the trailer, he haves similar moves to SSB3. But, it was noticed that the attacks have a different design, like the Spring have the present look as in the Modern Sonic games. Confirmed Information *The following moves are visually unchanged: **Neutral attack combo (Two punches and a kick) **Up tilt **Down tilt **Back aerial **Up aerial **Forward throw **Homing Attack **Spin Charge **Spin Dash **Spring Jump **Up and side taunts *Down aerial is now a meteor smash In Super Smash Flash 2 Description Sonic the Hedgehog, an almost peerless gaming icon, races into Super Smash Flash 2! Sonic’s his name, and speed is his game: he’s the fastest fighter by a decent margin. His quick attacks and movement let Sonic run circles around the opposition! sonic1.png sonic2.png sonic3.png sonic4.png In the Tier List Sonic is currently ranked 1st on the tier list; A tremendous leap from his second to last place position last demo. He has gained buffs from last demo in that he has more priority in his attacks and more KO power. Sonic has fast attacks, useful techniques, amazing combo potential and K.O. moves in his forward smash, up and back aerial, and Homing Attack. He has great recovery options in Light Dash (slows Sonics' falling speed and covers great horizontal distance), Spring Jump covers decent vertical distance and Homing Attack can home in on opponents near the ledge or home on the ledge to recover back onto the stage giving Sonic one of the best recoveries in the current demo. Sonic has great mobility with having the fastest dashing speed in the game and good air speed. Sonics' light dash has so much priority, is abuseable and can be followed up with aerials giving Sonic an edge on the entire cast. However, Sonic has his flaws in that he has short range in his attacks and that makes him vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. Meta Knight and Ichigo). He lacks a projectile and a reliable way to deal with them outside of his neutral aerial. Sonic also has problems KO'ing his opponents due to having few KO moves. However, his cons are easily over looked by his pros and that is why he is at the top of the tier list. Standard Special:Homing Attack Homing Attack is Sonic and Super Sonic's standard special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Sonic, or Super Sonic, spins into a ball and homes in on the nearest enemy, dealing 14% damage and decent knockback. As of demo v09.0.2011, Sonic's Homing Attack can be charged to increase accuracy and sends him in a downward arc. This move can be used in recovery to counterattack edge-guarders. Origin Homing Attack first appears in Sonic 3D Blast when the player gets the Gold Shield, originally the attack is called Sonic Blast Attack, but in Sonic Adventure, the attack was renamed to Homing Attack and the attack has been common in the Sonic games ever since. Side Special:Light Dash Light Speed Dash, or known as Light Dash, is Sonic's side special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Sonic stands still while saying: "Ready..." When you charge the move in midair, the move slows your descent, and it doesn't leave you helpless after attacking. Sonic releases the move while yelling "Go!" and shoots forward in a way similar to Fox Illusion, and gives the user temporary invincibility. While charging the attack, Sonic will flash yellow, and after a couple seconds of charging, will automatically release the attack. The longer you charge the attack, the further Sonic will go. The dash itself can be cancelled by aerial attacks for easy combos. It deals 5% damage uncharged and does 7% damage fully charged. It's only flaw is if you use the aerial version of it, you can only do midair jumps, if any are left. You can't use his Spring Jump until you land on solid ground, which can set yourself up for self-destructs if you're far from the stage. Origin In Sonic Adventure, one of Sonic's upgrades is the Light Speed Dash, which can make Sonic do a better spin dash and follow a specific line of rings. Also, the attack reappears in Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Colors (Green Wisp (Wii)) and Sonic Generations (Modern Sonic). Up Special:Spring Jump Spring Jump is Sonic's up special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Sonic jumps off of a spring, launching himself into the air. When used in the air, the spring becomes a weak projectile if it hits someone on the way down. Unlike many other up special moves, Sonic's does not leave him helpless, allowing him to attack immediately. This move, which acts as Sonic's recovery, provides decent vertical height. However, it provides mediocre horizontal recovery even when angled to the left or right. Also, after Sonic uses this move, he can't use any of his special attacks until he lands (except Bounce Attack). Down Special(Ground):Spin Dash Spin Dash is Sonic's, Tails's and Super Sonic's, down attack in Super Smash Flash and is Sonic and Tails's down special move. It is also Super Sonic's side special move. It shares Sonic's down special move slot with Bounce Attack. Each character's version of the attack has specific characteristics. Sonic's Spin Dash is fast, can be controlled well, can do jumps, and can change direction at will, which is required in order to keep his Spin Dash going. Tails' Spin Dash is much faster than Sonic's, can not be controlled, stops once he hits an opponent, it only goes in the direction he is facing, can be used in the air and out-prioritizes most projectiles. If Tails short hops a spin dash, lands on the ground and jumps again(using a second jump or external jump button) he will perform a pseudo wavedash. Super Sonic's Spin Dash is more powerful, easier to control, can do more damage than Sonic's, lasts longer then regular Sonic's, can also do jumps, and can only go in the direction he faced when he initated the move. It also will move forward while he is charging it. It replaced his Force Blast in v0.7 of the SSF2 Demo. Spin Dash can be canceled by pressing the special move button. Down Special(Air):Bounce Attack Bounce Attack is a special move first usable by Sonic in Sonic 3 & Knuckles (as the form of a powerup - the aqua shield) and is a variation of his down special move when used in midair. It shares Sonic's down special move slot with Spin Dash. Sonic curls into his ball form, rockets downwards, and strikes the ground with force, propelling him back into the air. In the air, it is a stall-then-fall attack. If it comes in contact with an aerial opponent, he or she will be powerfully meteor smashed. However, it is dangerous to use off-stage because Sonic will not stop until he hits an opponent. Also, Sonic does not bounce off aerial opponents if the move connects with them, but he will be able to jump out of the animation and recover. Sonic can also grab ledges during the move. Final Smash:Super Sonic Super Sonic is Sonic's Final Smash in Super Smash Flash 2. Using the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic transforms into a powerful being, making him stronger and faster. Super Sonic has infinite jumps and much faster then his normal form, and is nearly invincible. Super Sonic is one of the many Final Forms in the game, which means he is a completely different character who can move around with more powerful attacks. Due to this appearance, Super Sonic is no longer a separate playable character as he did in the first Super Smash Flash. Super Sonic has golden fur, golden spines and quills and red eyes. His transformation has a very small hitbox that deals 18% damage and a decent amount of knockback. It is very small, only hitting if a target(s) stands pratically right next to Sonic as he transforms. Super Sonic also deals damage to opponents near him when he hops; 6% plus a little bit of knockback. Super Sonic has varying degrees of invincibility. He was shown to able to withstand a hit from a Hero's Bow, both charged or uncharged at close range, but not for long range of the same bow. Ichigo's Kōtei-ki Tōshin causes Sonic to flinch at some of the hits, but for the rest of the move, he completely absorbs the blows. For attacks that hit multiple times, Super Sonic is shown to be able to withstand most of the attacks, but flinch at some of them. Standard Special:Homing Attack This is a different version from Sonic. Super Sonic would use Homing Attack straightly forward, commonly cannot be stopped and could lead to a self-destruct sometimes. Notes Sonic makes his first appearance in Demo v0.3a. Move Set for v0.3a to v0.6 His moves for the demo we're changed as of v0.7. Plus, his down special was changed in v0.8a since that you can actually Spin Dash in the air, but as of v0.9, he will use a similar move to Stomp, but it can move diagonally slowly. If not careful, this can KO Sonic. In Demo v0.3a-v0.6, his Side Special is like the Boost move, but it is yellow. In v0.3a-v0.6, his Up Special is the same as in SSB3 and the present version of Super Smash Flash 2, but the Spring can be seen, then vanished than being fallen downwards(in the air) and being stick on the ground(on the ground). In the latest version, there cannot be more than 2 springs on the stage(either on ground or on air). Move Set for v0.7 to Present Version His moveset is the same as SSB3, but his Side and Down Special haved changed. His Side Special is Light Speed Dash from Sonic Adventure to present Sonic games, but after that, he cannot do any other Special Attacks when it is in the air or makes him go over a cliff unless if he haves another jump avaiable.His Down Special cannot be charged for more than 1 second. If so, the move will be automatically canceled. So, just have to tap it once and then he will use the move. Gallery Click here. Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Cameos Category:No rights Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Males Category:Characters in SSF2 Category:Top Pages